une affaire délicate
by lasolitaire
Summary: Une fanfiction assez particulière qui plaira ou non à vous de voir.
1. Chapter 1

_« Félicitation, nous sommes heureux de vous compter parmi nous Mademoiselle Fujino »_….. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'à ce moment précis, ma vie aurait basculé… Je ne regrette pourtant pas mes choix….Je peux sortir de cet aéroport et me dirigeait vers cette femme qui m'attend, sans regret, car je sais au fond de moi que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Pour que vous compreniez, je dois reprendre au début, enfin pas depuis mon enfance, non, juste remonter six ans en arrière.

**6 ans plus tôt**

Je suis tout juste diplômée et embauchée au sein du cabinet d'avocat Sears. Jeune novice, je ne peux me permettre de choisir mes cas et sers de remplacement ou traite les cas n'intéressant personne. En rentrant dans mon bureau, je surprends une personne assise, m'attendant :

« Bonjour Shizuru, comment te portes-tu ce matin ? »

Je l'apprécie comme un grand frère, il m'a donné ma chance en me recommandant auprès des têtes pensantes de ce cabinet. D'un ton jovial, je lui réponds « Bien, je te remercie et toi Reito ? »

Il hoche la tête, signalant qu'il va bien. Sans plus de cérémonie, il me tend un dossier et me dit « Si tu gère bien ce cas inintéressant tu pourrais peut-être obtenir mieux la prochaine fois alors ne démoralise pas et continue de faire du bon travail »

Je le remercie et m'installe à mon bureau tout en ouvrant le dossier :

« Nom : Kuga

Prénom : Natsuki

Sexe : Féminin

Age : 25 ans

Crime : Meurtre sur la personne de Mickael Bloom, identifié comme le géniteur de la prévenue

Sentence : Condamnée à la peine de mort….. »

Je suis interrompue par Reito qui m'énonce tout en se dirigeant vers la porte « ça ne sera pas long pour toi à traiter, tout est quasiment déjà joué alors ne t'implique pas trop, tu perdrais ton temps. Clos l'affaire au plus vite pour avoir un dossier plus intéressant »

Je ne prête pas attention aux dires de Reito, il est certes un bon avocat mais n'est guère très compatissant, ne voyant que l'intérêt financier et le prestige dans son travail. Je continue ma lecture pour essayer de comprendre les raisons de cette acte aussi barbare soit-il mais me retrouve face à une impasse. La déclaration de cette femme au policier est assez déroutante :

« Je ne pleurerais pas la mort de cet ordure et suis vraiment soulagée de le savoir mort. Mes raisons ? Vous n'avez pas à les connaitre et honnêtement ça m'est égale de savoir qui l'a tué et pourquoi. On a rendu un fier service à l'humanité d'avoir débarrassé la Terre d'un déchet pareil. Vous pensez que je l'ai tué ? Je ne pourrais être que trop fière de l'avoir fait... »

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette femme a autant de mépris envers son père. Elle possède des antécédents de violence mais mineures contrairement à ce qui est décrit dans le dossier. L'homme avait été retrouvé avec la gorge tranchée, la lame dans son abdomen et de multiples balles dans la tête et le corps. Vraiment cruel et barbare….. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce cas m'a été donné. La prescription d'innocence avait vite été mise de côté suite à une altercation de la prévenue avec son père quelques heures avant sa mort. Pour autant, la jeune femme n'a pas reconnu qu'elle est l'auteur du crime et n'a donné aucun alibi pour se défendre. Les inspecteurs de police avait cherché dans le passé de ces deux personnes liées par le sang et rien n'y étais ressortie. Le dossier de l'homme était vierge, quant à celui de sa fille il n'y a pas de quoi soupçonner une telle barbarie. Je décide alors de rencontrer ce qui sera de ce faite ma cliente mais n'ai aucune espérance sur un ré étude du dossier. Elle est dans une maison d'arrêt pour femmes dans le quartier hautement sécurisé. Je l'attends dans une pièce où un policier monte la garde avec un révolver ainsi qu'une matraque plus que visibles.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, je vois une jeune femme menottée entrer dans la salle accompagnée par un garde habillé et muni des mêmes moyens de dissuasion que son collègue. Il la force à s'asseoir tout en lui disant « Ne fais pas de conneries si tu ne veux pas que l'on te mette en cellule d'isolement vu ? ». Puis ils sortent tous deux de la pièce par les deux portes d'entrées, nous scrutant par les visières situées en haut de celles-ci. Je la regarde un instant puis prend la parole :

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Maitre Fujino, je suis votre avocate commise d'office et je suis ici… »

Elle me coupe la parole ce qui me déplaît au plus haut point « Te fatigues pas va, tu vas faire style de m'aider et me croire mais au final tout ce que tu veux c'est amasser ton putain de fric à la fin de la journée »

Je ne sais pas si à ce moment-là j'ai été plus vexée par ce comportement non conformiste ou pour ces propos me faisant passer pour un être malsain. Je pense qu'elle l'a remarqué car elle renchérit avec un petit sourire narquois : « Allez beauté tu lâches déjà l'affaire ? Ton prédécesseur a eu besoin de plus pour me foutre la paix. T'es vraiment pas coriace… »

Je lui dis calmement « Je suis là pour vous aider. Alors je ferais ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le faire »

Natsuki, _se penchant en avant_: « Tu veux m'aider ? Vraiment ? »

J'incline alors la tête pour lui accentuer mes propos.

Natsuki, _d'une voix amusée_: « Dans ce cas demande une pièce insonorisée la prochaine fois qu'on se verra »

Je ne comprends pas sa phrase alors je décide d'être honnête avec elle en lui signalant. Et c'est là que mes nerfs ont été mis à rude épreuve quand elle m'a donné sa réponse.

Natsuki, _un sourire narquois_ : « J'ai besoin de me détendre avant de me retrouver griller sur une foutue chaise alors si tu veux vraiment m'aider tu pourrais me donner du bon temps. Oh et viens avec des vêtements un peu moins sévère qui te mette plus en valeur beauté fatale, je suis sûre que ça te fera du bien. Je te rassure je suis un bon coup, enfin j'ai jamais eu de plainte »

Je me suis levée d'un coup, essayant de ne pas la gifler par ces propos si outrageant sur ma personne. Je dois dire que je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de cas et m'avais jamais eu ce genre de réplique de la part de mes anciens clients. _Perturbée et choquée_….. Mais je dois reprendre de la contenance. Je me suis alors rassise en la regardant afficher ce sourire toujours aussi narquois et lui réponds d'une voix sèche et tranchante « Si vous tenez tant que cela à mourir, je peux faire avancer le procès et à la fin de cette semaine, vous et votre manque de considération pour la vie humaine seront mort et enterré. C'est ce que vous voulez ? »

Elle me fixe d'un regard glacial qui aurait pu faire fuir n'importe qui, mais je ne dois pas fuir. Je tremble légèrement mais je ne dois pas lui montrer qu'elle m'impressionne. Je soutiens alors son regard pendant plusieurs minutes. Le silence fut cassé quand elle se lève brusquement, se dirigeant vers la porte : « Garde, ramenez-moi en cellule » puis je l'entends rajouter « Fais ce que tu veux beauté ça m'est égal ».

Je me dirige alors vers ma voiture après ce tête-à-tête désagréable. Tout en conduisant, j'essaie de comprendre sa froideur, son manque de respect à mon égard. Je pense que l'unique raison est qu'elle est consciente de ce qui l'attend de par son crime et qu'elle ne veut pas se battre. Alors que dois-je faire ? Me retirer du dossier ? Non, je ne peux pas, je dois faire mes preuves sinon personne ne me prendra au sérieux. Alors c'est décidé j'y retournerais qu'elle le veuille ou non elle sera mon affaire.

Le lendemain c'est avec un peu d'appréhension que je me rends dans cette pièce assez glaciale. Revoir cette femme passer la porte rend l'atmosphère encore plus glaciale mais je me contente de lui montrer le siège en face de moi, l'incitant à s'asseoir. Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, je décide de me lancer dans le vif du sujet : « Ecoutez, suite à votre acte en la personne de votre père, je dois vous dire que les chances de ré études de votre dossier sont très minces. Il nous faut nous concentrer sur votre défense de sorte à pouvoir essayer de minimiser votre peine à un emprisonnement à perpétuité au lieu d'une condamnation à mort. Je suggère…»

Je suis interrompue par un rire de la part de ma cliente. A ce moment précis, je me suis demandée si elle n'avait pas perdu l'esprit puis elle me dit d'une voix ayant du mal à se calmer « Alors c'est ça ton plan ? Au lieu de me laisser crever sur une chaise tu veux me laisser crever à petit feu ? Et t'as fait combien d'année d'étude Einstein pour arriver à cette proposition ? »

Je dois avouer qu'à ce moment précis, j'ai voulu lui donner raison, ma proposition est absurde. Je lui dis alors d'une voix sincère « Je suis désolée si j'ai manqué de tact, je ne fais pas ce métier depuis longtemps »

Elle fût surprise, mais le masque en replaçant cet air froid sur son visage et reprend « Pourquoi tu fais ça hein? Le mieux pour toi c'est de trouver un autre dossier. Une personne avec un alibi te permettant d'arriver à la conclusion qu'elle est innocente. Ça fera bien sur ton CV, mieux que mon cas. »

A ce moment-là, j'ai eût un déclic qui malgré les protestations de mon esprit se traduit par une affirmation « ELLE EST INNOCENTE ». Je la fixe un instant sortant de mes pensées et lui dis d'un aplomb sincère « Vous êtes innocente alors aidez-moi à le prouver »

Je vois son visage s'adoucir petit à petit, ce qui lui donne un air simple mais tellement attirant. Elle me répond avec une voix basse mais calme « Je ne peux pas le prouver ». A partir de là les questions se sont succédées, très rapidement, obtenant des réponses courtes de la part de mon homologue féminin

Shizuru_, commençant enfin son travail_ : « Vous n'avez pas d'alibi ?»

Natsuki, _blasée_ : « Non »

S, _continuant son interrogatoire_: « Où étiez-vous le soir du meurtre ? »

N, _en soufflant_ : « Chez moi »

S, _cherchant un alibi_ : « Personne ne vous as vu rentrer ? »

N, _s'étirant sur sa chaise_ : « Nan »

S, _ne tenant pas compte du manque d'intérêt de Natsuki_ : « Que faisiez-vous dans ce bar ? »

N, _s'ennuyant royalement_ : « Boire »

S, _essayant de trouver des témoins_ : « Seule ? »

N, _dans un souffle_ : « Ouai »

S, _renchérissant à la recherche d'une piste à explorer_ : « Des témoins vous ont vu avoir une altercation avec votre père »

N, _tiltant sur la afin de phrase_ : « Géniteur »

S, _ne comprenant pas la réponse_: « Pardon ? »

N_, d'une voix sèche_: « Géniteur pas père »

S, _décidant de revenir sur sa demande_ : « Pourquoi cette altercation ?»

N, _absente_: « Ces propos »

S, _essayant de ne pas brusquer sa cliente_ : « Veuillez être plus clair s'il vous plaît »

N, _le regard tourné vers la porte_ : « J'peux pas »

S, _pas convaincue de la réponse_ : « Et pourquoi cela ? »

N, _froidement_ : « Personnel »

S, _essayant de garder son sang-froid_ : « Je suis votre avocate, il n'y a pas de personnel, je dois connaitre les détails »

N_, plus froidement_ : « Pas de détails »

S, _comprenant que la piste ne serait pas plus exploitable_ : « Bien, nous reviendrons là-dessus plus tard …, quel était vos rapports avec votre p.., la victime ? »

N, _les yeux dans le vide_: « Néant »

S, _essayant de décrypter_ : « Vous voulez dire que vous vous fréquentiez peu ? Depuis quand ne l'aviez- vous pas revu ? »

N, _lasse de cet interrogatoire_ : « 11 ans »

S_, intéressée_ : « Pourquoi autant d'absence ? »

N, _froidement _: « j'sais pas »

S, _remarquant le changement de ton_: « Vous ne savez pas ou vous ne voulez pas répondre ? »

N, _vidée_: « les deux »

S, _avec un faux sourire_ : « Il me faudrait plus de détail Mlle Kuga Bloom »

N, _d'un ton tranchant_ : « Ne m'appelez pas comme ça »

S, _comprenant son erreur_ : « Mlle Kuga »

N, _fixant l'avocate:_ « Natsuki»

Garde_, tout en ouvrant la porte_: « Votre temps de visite est passée Maitre, nous devons ramener la détenue dans ces quartiers »

S_, ayant eu l'impression d'avoir perdu son temps_ : « Nous reprendrons Mlle Kuga. J'aimerais vraiment vous aidez alors essayez de me donner plus de détail je vous prie. Je vous reverrais dans le courant de la semaine. »

N, _dans un murmure tout en dirigeant vers la porte_ : « Appelez-moi Natsuki pour le peu de temps qu'il me reste, j'aimerais éviter les formules de politesse »

Sa requête me laisse un goût amer, je ne sais pas si elle me manipule ou si elle est honnête, difficile de transcrire ses émotions, si froide, si distante, je n'arrive pas à lire en elle.

Retournant à mon bureau, je suis interpellée par une jeune femme rousse me demandant :

« Vous êtes Maitre Fujino ? »

S, _avec un faux sourire_: « Oui, c'est pourquoi ? »

Femme, _me saluant rapidement_ : « J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous à propos de Natsuki, Kuga Natsuki »

S, _se souvenant de sa visite avec Natsuki_: « Je n'ai pas de temps à vous consacrer pour l'instant Mlle ? »

Femme, _s'avançant près de moi_: « Tokiha Mai, veuillez m'excuser de mon impolitesse, mais je vous en prie, je ne vous prendrais pas beaucoup de votre temps »

S_, capitulant_ : «Très bien, veuillez me suivre, nous serons plus tranquille dans mon bureau »

Je regarde la jeune femme en face de moi, elle semble quelque peu désorientée. J'essaye de la mettre à l'aise

S, _faux sourire_ : « Je vous écoute Mlle Tokiha, que savez-vous sur ma cliente ? »

M, _avec un sourire face à l'appellation_ : « Si je peux vous donner un conseil, ne l'appelez pas comme ça Maitre »

S, _étonnée_ : « Et comment devrais-je l'appeler ? »

M, _mal à l'aise_: « Par son prénom, Natsuki. Elle est solitaire alors si vous ne voulez pas parler à un mur, essayer de limiter les barrières »

S, _amusée par la réponse_: « Je m'en souviendrais. Merci pour le renseignement »

M, _se souvenant du pourquoi de sa venue_ : « Je voulais vous dire qu'elle est sans doute trop bornée et perdue pour vous le dire mais elle est innocente »

S_, intéressée_: « Comment pouvez-vous être aussi sûre ? »

M, _renchérissant:_ « Je la connais c'est tout. On a fait un bout de route ensemble depuis déjà plusieurs années alors je sais qu'elle n'aurait pas fait cela. Elle est parfois emportée et violente mais de là à donner la morte qui plus es à son géniteur, non elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Je suis prête à témoigner »

S, _essayant de ne pas montrer sa surprise face à cette révélation_: « Le fait que vous soyez en couple avec elle ne donnera pas de crédit à votre témoignage »

M, _surprise_ : « en couple ? Ah non désolé je ne suis pas attirée ni par Natsuki, ni par aucune autre femme. Et en y réfléchissant je ne suis vraiment pas le type de femme de Natsuki »

S_, confuse_: « Mais vous venez de me signaler que vous étiez ensemble »

M, _mettant ces mains devant elle en signe d'excuse_ : « Pardonnez-moi, je me suis mal exprimée. Je connais Natsuki depuis plus de 10 ans maintenant. Nous nous somme retrouver dans le même orphelinat à la mort de sa mère »

S, _un sourire triste_ : « Quelle tristesse…. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait perdu sa mère, elle avait donc 15 ans, c'est bien jeune. Et je suis désolée pour vous»

M_, chassant l'air devant elle avec sa main_ : « Ce n'est pas de moi qu'il est question même si j'apprécie votre gentillesse. Elle avait 14 ans donc pour être précise cela fait 11 ans »

S, _en fronçant légèrement les sourcils_ : « Pourquoi son père ne s'est pas occupé d'elle ? »

M, _hésitante face à la révélation à venir_ : « Je…. Il n'y a jamais eu de preuve mais sa mère est morte d'une rupture d'anévrisme et Natsuki a toujours cru que son père étais responsable alors il a refusé sa garde »

S, _cherchant à comprendre_ : « Une rupture d'anévrisme ? C'est un malheureux accident, un vaisseau qui éclate si je ne m'abuse. En quoi son père aurait-il pu être responsable ? »

M, _d'une voix basse et triste_ : « Je ne devrais pas vous le dire car cela risque d'accentuer les motifs sur Natsuki mais…. Il était violent, très violent à ce que m'a raconté Natsuki… Je n'en dirai pas plus, c'est à elle de vous en parler, pas à moi mais je vous en prie, trouvez un moyen de la sortir de là »

S, _se remémorant les éléments énoncés_ : « Avec ses éléments, je peux essayer d'alléger la peine mais cela signifierais qu'elle doit admettre son meurtre. Et si ce que vous me dîtes est vrai, je ne peux pas utiliser ses arguments devant la cours, cela irai vers une condamnation pour homicide volontaire avec circonstances aggravantes et à environs 15 ans de réclusion reconductible ».

Je la vis se lever, signe que le débat était clos. En sortant, elle me dit « Natsuki vous dira toute la vérité si vous lui faîtes confiance et si vous l'a laissée vous connaître non pas en tant que Maître mais en tant que femme. Les rapports seront peut-être moins tendus si vous le permettez Maître»

Etant seule dans mon bureau, je réfléchissais….

_Il faut qu'elle me fasse confiance si je veux tirer au clair cette affaire. Pourquoi la police n'a pas mentionné le comportement violent de cet homme ? Sans doute aucune plainte ni preuve à ce sujet. Mais si c'est le cas, c'est un mobile pour lui donner la mort. Mais cette femme est convaincue que Natsuki est innocente ? Elle la connaît mieux que moi alors peut-être que je devrais l'écouter et partir sur ce principe. Mais sans alibi, aucune chance. Serait-il possible qu'il manque un élément que personne n'a vu ? Il faut qu'elle se souvienne de ce qu'elle a fait ce soir-là mise à part boire, tabasser son père et rentrer chez elle. Mais dans un premier temps je dois vraiment gagner sa confiance sinon je ne pourrais pas avancer et essayer de l'aider. Il faut peut-être me montrer un peu moins professionnel. Après tout, même si c'est dur à avouer, si je n'arrive pas à la faire sortir, elle sera exécutée alors personne ne sera au courant de ma baisse de professionnalisme…._

Quelques jours passèrent avant que je ne me décide à revoir ma cliente… enfin je veux dire Natsuki. Dès que la porte s'ouvre, je vois que quelque chose ne va pas. Je la questionne alors qu'elle prend place sur son siège : « quelque chose ne va pas, Ku… Natsuki ? »

Elle lève la tête à mon appellation et me réponds avec un peu de mal « c'est injuste »

S_, déroutée_ : « De quoi parlez …. Parles-tu exactement ? »

N, _perdue dans ses pensées_ : « Il refuse de me laisser sortir »

S, _avec un sourire compatissant_ : « Mais c'est normal qu'il refuse, tu es en détention »

N, _continuant sans prêter attention à Shizuru_ : « Pour aller voir ma mère »

S, _mal à l'aise_: « Je… je vois… tu as fait les démarches nécessaires ? »

N, _toujours concentrée sur le refus_ : « Oui, refusée… je dois aller la voir »

Elle semble vraiment déroutée, rien à voir avec ce regard froid des précédents entrevus, il y a de la peine et de la douleur dans ces yeux. Je reprends alors la parole, me servant des informations que Tokiha m'avait fournies

S, _d'une voix claire_: « Je sais pour votre mère… et aussi sur la victime »

N, _revenant à la réalité_: « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles beauté »

Elle semble avoir repris de la contenance et le fait de l'avoir tutoyer n'est peut-être pas une aussi bonne idée….

S, _frustrée _: « Arrête de m'appeler comme ça »

N, _un sourire en coin_: « Mais c'est la vérité, à moins que tu préfères Princesse ? Dis-moi j'utiliserais ce qui te plaît le mieux mais en attendant ça sera Beauté »

S, _irritée mais essayant de le masquer_ : « Je ne veux pas ce genre de mot lors de mon travail mais comme tu tiens temps à ce que je t'appelle par ton prénom alors fais de même »

N, _faisant mine de réfléchir_ : « Je dois le deviner ? Hum tu as une tête à t'appeler Aphrodite, déesse de l'amour et de la tentation ou alors Athéna, déesse de la sagesse ou encore… »

S, _d'une voix sec _: « Shizuru »

N, _amusée que Shizuru entre dans son jeu_: « Connait pas cette déesse-là mais soit je t'appellerais comme ça alors »

S, _reprenant de la contenance_ : « Pouvons-nous revenir sur notre affaire ? »

N, _un regard froid remplaçant l'amusement_ : « Je n'ai rien à dire »

Je la vois se lever sans doute frustrée du mot « affaire » ou que son petit jeu ne marche pas sur moi. Je ne suis quand même pas là pour me faire draguer ouvertement, qui plus ai par une de mes clientes… Avant qu'elle n'eût le temps d'appeler le gardien je lui dis

S, _d'une traite, sans émotion_: « Je sais que votre mère est morte à cause de la violence de votre père »

A ce moment-là, j'ai regretté mes paroles, elle a plongé sur moi comme un rapace sur sa proie et me dis droit dans les yeux « N'appelles pas cette ordure comme ça ». Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer que les deux gardiens la tenaient fermement. Il fallait que j'agisse « Lâchez ma cliente je vous prie, et veuillez nous laisser »

Gardien, _maîtrisant Natsuki_ : « Etes-vous sûre Maitre ? »

S, _fixant le gardien_ : « Parfaitement sûre »

Une fois repartie, je reprends la parole : « Ne refaites plus jamais ça ! M'avez-vous comprise ? »

Elle hocha la tête sans me regarder, essayant sans doute de se calmer. D'une voix faible, elle me dit d'un coup « Qui te la dis? »

S, _essayant elle-même de se calmer _: « Ce n'est pas important. Rassied-toi et explique-moi »

N, _se remémorant_ : « J'ai failli le tuer quand je l'ai vu,…. il me chercher pour accomplir le truc des ivrognes pour se racheter »

S, _essayant de suivre_: « le programme en 12 étapes ? »

N, _hochant la tête_ : « ouai… mais je l'ai pas laissé finir et je me suis battue avec … enfin je lui ai foutu plutôt une correction mais au moment de l'étrangler j'ai … »

S, _essayant de finir la phrase de Natsuki_ : « tu ne l'as pas fait car tu sais que ce n'est pas humain.»

N, _secouant la tête, l'air perdu_ : « Non, je l'ai pas fait pour… pas être comme lui »

S, _sentant la détresse visible de son interlocuteur_ : « ….. et après ? »

N, _un sourire triste_: « Partie voir ma mère et rentrée chez moi »

S_, essayant de compléter son manque d'informations_: « tu as parlé de cette partie à la police ? »

N, _se remémorant son interpellation_ : « Non, ils m'ont arrêté 10 min après que je sois rentrée chez moi »

A ce moment-là, je souris car j'ai su que je pourrais l'aider

S, _essayant d'avoir la voix la plus douce possible_: « Où est enterrée ta mère ? »

N, _fixant droit dans les yeux Shizuru_ : « Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde Princesse »

S, _soutenant son regard_ : « Ne m'appelles pas comme ça. ET c'est important, c'est peut-être la seule chose qui pourra te faire sortir »

N, _un sourire narquois sur les lèvres_ : « Ne fais pas comme si je pourrais un jour sortir de ces 4 murs. C'est de la curiosité malsaine …. Mich »

S_, commençant à composer sa plaidoirie_ : « c'est au moins à 45 minutes de voiture non ? »

N, _ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de la question_ : « 30 minutes en moto »

S, _expliquant à son client, un léger sourire aux lèvres_ : « Natsuki, tu ne pouvais pas être aux deux endroits en même temps, le voilà ton alibi »

N, _une certaine tristesse dans la voix_ : «Hé beauté, ma mère ne pourra pas témoigner»

S, _secouant la tête face à l'appellation_ : « … Les cimetières sont équipés de caméra depuis les pillages de l'an dernier»

N, _haussant les épaules_ : « J'savais pas».

S, _notant les informations sur un calepin_: « Je vais demander à vérifier ton alibi, s'il s'avère être exacte tu pourras être en liberté conditionnelle »

N, _frustrée par cette réponse_ : « conditionnelle ? J'ai rien fait ! »

S, _essayant d'être le plus clair possible pour ne pas offenser Natsuki_ : « On ne sait toujours pas qui à tuer la victime alors il se peut que l'on pense que tu as engagé quelqu'un ou ce genre de chose mais tu ne seras déjà pu le suspect numéro 1 »

N, _pas convaincue par les explications de Shizuru_: « j'attends de voir »

Il a fallu environs 2 semaines pour accorder une liberté conditionnelle à Natsuki, elle ne peut pas quitter le territoire, ni la ville sans demande mais elle peut au moins retourner chez elle. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle après cela. Je n'ai pas voulu la voir lors de sa libération, je sais que ma présence n'était pas souhaitée. Je pensais ne plus la revoir et pourtant, un matin, ma voiture décide de ne pas démarrer. Je fais donc appel à un garage pour me la réparer. On m'appelle par la suite pour venir la récupérer ce que je m'empresse de faire.

Garagiste : « Bonjour, M'dame, votre voiture est bientôt prête, juste une petite vérification et vous pourrez la récupérer. Elle est là-bas, le mécanicien vous expliquera les détails, je ne connais pas tout »

Je m'avance et la vois en train de vérifier quelque chose dans le capot. Je vis sa surprise quand elle me voit

N, _troublée_ : « beauté ? … heu Mlle Fujino, je …. Me suis occupée de vous…. Enfin de votre voiture. Rien de grave un filtre à changer… je… _me tendant les clés_ …. tenez ».

S_, reprenant ses clés_ : « Bonjour Natsuki, et merci. Où dois-je régler ? »

N, _regardant le sol_ : « Je…. Vous ne devez rien »

S, _étonnée _: « Ara ? Je… »

N, _la coupant tout en s'en allant_ : « Pour vous remercier. Bonne journée »

Je n'ai pas le temps d'émettre ma pensée qu'elle a déjà filé hors de ma vue. Son attitude a changé, moins froide et surtout plus timide… Moins de familiarité et le vouvoiement… _Cette femme est vraiment différente…_

Le soir même, je décide de me rendre dans un nouveau restaurant en ville. La cuisine est, selon les critiques gastronomiques, excellente. Assise à une table, je commande le plat du jour. Ayant fini mon repas, certes délicieux à mon palais, je me fais assaillir

Mai, _surprise_ : « Maitre Fujino ? »

S, _saluant son interlocutrice_ : « Ara ? Mlle Tokiha, comment allez-vous ? »

M, _avec un sourire_ : « Bien je vous remercie. Le repas vous a-t-il plu ? »

S, _lui rendant son sourire_ : « Je ne savais pas que vous travaillez ici, et oui il est excellent »

M, _se frottant l'arrière de la tête, gênée_ : « A vrai dire, je suis propriétaire de ce restaurant mais c'est vrai que j'aime cuisiner alors je suis contente que ma cuisine vous plaise »

N, _déboulant sur Mai_ : « Mai ? Tu comptes me servir au lieu de dra… encore vous ? »

M, _réprimandant Natsuki_: « Natsuki ! Tu pourrais être plus aimable avec Mlle Fujino. C'est grâce à elle que tu peux venir me réclamer un café…..Alors tu vas t'asseoir avec ton Maitre et attendre que je te le ramène. Désirez-vous un café Mlle Fujino ? »

S, _souriant à la réprimande_: « Un thé je vous prie »

N, _frustrée au plus haut point_ : « Maitre ? Nan mais et pis quoi encore je … »

M, _s'adressant à Natsuki_ : « TU T'ASSOIS LA ET TU TE TAIS ! _Puis s'adressant à moi avec un sourire_ …. Je vous ramène ça tout de suite Mlle Fujino »

Je vois Natsuki s'affaler sur le siège en face du mien, avec une moue boudeuse. Elle n'ose pas me regarder. Je romps le silence devenu pesant

S : « Je suis désolée si ma présence vous gêne Mlle Kuga »

Aucune réponse…. Je décide alors d'attendre patiemment mon thé. Une fois servit, je vois Mai lancer un regard glaciale et plein de reproches à Natsuki qui déglutit péniblement. Une fois que Mai s'est éloignée, elle me lance dans un souffle

N : « Merci »

S_, sentant le ton forcé_ : « Vous n'avez pas à vous forcer à me remercier. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, je n'ai fait cela que pour de l'argent »

N, _regardant ailleurs_ : « Je ne crois pas »

S, _soudainement intéressée par le changement de situation _: « Pardon ? »

N, _se remémorant les paroles de Mai_ : « Mai m'a dit que mon cas ne pesé pas lourd donc je crois pas »

S, _cherchant Mai du regard_ : « Je devrais remercier Mlle Tokiha alors pour sa sagesse »

N, _un léger sourire_: « Elle va prendre la grosse tête si tu fais ça »

S, _amusée_: « Le tutoiement est revenu ? Votre naturel revient vite »

N, _soufflant_: « J'vois pas pourquoi j'devrais te vouvoyer… t'as mon âge et vla t'es une nana »

S, _au tac-au-tac_ : « Vouvoyer c'est respecter »

N_, rire nerveux_ : « Qui t'as dit que je te respecte pas ? C'est juste que c'est bourge de vouvoyer point »

S, _sachant que la discussion n'amènera à rien_: « Je vois… »

N, _d'un ton nonchalant_ : « Ouai princesse, une nana reste une nana quel que soit son métier »

S, _tiltant _: « Pourquoi ce surnom à mon insu ? A moins que ce ne soit votre technique pour draguer tout ce qui bouge »

N, _surprise par la réponse_ : « Je… je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui »

S, _renchérissant_ : « Et je ne coucherais pas avec vous »

N, _sourire narquois_ : « Une avocate hétéro dans mon lit ? La discussion devient intéressante »

S, _essayant de ne pas montrer sa gêne_ : « Ara en effet, j'espère que vous trouverais cette personne alors »

N, _se penchant en avant_ : « Mais je l'ai en face de moi »

S, _lasse de ce petit jeu _: « Je ne crois pas »

N_, amusée de la situation_ : « Vraiment ? Alors quoi tu vas passer le reste de ta vie avec un gars ? Pff c'est dommage d'avoir l'esprit si limité »

S_, se défendant face à ses propos déplacés_ : « Je ne suis pas limitée, juste pas intéressée par une femme ne pensant qu'au sexe »

N, _fixant avec désir Shizuru_ : « Et quelle sorte de femme t'intéresse ? »

S, _ne sachant même pas pourquoi elle répond_ : « et bien stable, aimante et qui me respecte serait déjà un bon point »

N, _sensuellement_ : « Je rentre dans ses critères Shi-zu-ru alors ne te rends pas plus désirable que tu ne l'es déjà »

S, _les nerfs ayant cédés à leurs droits_ : « Ara, je crois que j'en ai assez entendu…. Mais vous savez Kuga, cette façon de vous comporter, ne voulant ni d'attaches et cherchant juste une femme différente chaque soir… j'avoue que je suis triste pour vous. Saluez Mai pour son hospitalité. »

La discussion m'avait quelque peu amusée au départ puis petit à petit, lassée et enfin vexée. Un coup d'un soir ? Moi une Fujino. Sait-elle vraiment qui je suis ? Cette femme est au-delà de tout comportement acceptable…. Et pourtant, elle dégageait une présence et un certain charisme. Alors si je fais abstraction de ses propos crus et déplacés, c'est vraiment une femme intéressante.

Quelques semaines passèrent et pour fêter la fin d'une affaire délicate et lourde émotionnellement, je décide de me rendre dans un bar. Le cas avait été lourd à porter, défendre un pédophile m'avait vraiment dégouté, mais je ne peux pas choisir mes dossiers. Je commence à désespérer de trouver un cas à la fois intéressant mais aussi facile émotionnellement. Je n'assieds devant le bar et à peine ai-je le temps de commander ma boisson que je me fais assaillir par un homme, ayant de par son haleine bu plus qu'un verre.

Homme, _bourré_ : « Eh t'es seule ma mignonne ? »

S, _essayant d'être polie_ : « Je regrette mais je ne crois pas que je vous appartienne»

Homme, _se rapprochant de Shizuru_ : « Allez soit pas coincée, si t'es là c'est que tu veux quelque chose…. »

S, _essayant de s'en débarrasser_ : « oui un verre et la tranquillité »

Il me saisit alors le poignet de force et me souffla au visage « Et un homme, un vrai pour te donner du plaisir ça te tente pas ? »

S, _essayant de se libérer de l'emprise de l'homme_ : « Veuillez me lâcher je vous prie »

Homme, _se passant la langue sur les lèvres :_ « Tu joues la prude comme ça mais je suis sûr que t'es une vrai chaudasse alors laisse-toi faire »

J'allais répliquer, commençant à être effrayée quand j'entendis une femme dire

N, _d'une voix douce_ : « Salut bébé, désolé du retard, le boss a pas voulu me lâcher »

Natsuki me regarda tout en me faisant un clin d'œil et s'assoit à côté de moi tout en poussant le malotru qui suite à cela reprend

Homme_, ayant du mal à cacher son excitation_ : « Deux nana pour le prix d'une, je vais prendre mon pied en vous pé…. »

N : « Je te jure que si tu fini ta phrase, ça sera la dernière chose que tu diras »

Elle ne le regarda pas, me fixant de ce regard émeraude envoutant mais le ton était tranchant, sans doute pour cela que l'homme se retira après avoir lancé quelques insultes à notre égard. Je lui dis alors d'une voix sincère « Je vous remercie pour votre aide »

Elle me fit ce sourire narquois qu'elle maitrise si bien et me répondis « Tutoie-moi... Je n'aime pas partager »

S, _secouant la tête_ : « Je ne suis pas à toi »

N, _se rapprochant de moi_ : « Je ne te demande pas ça »

S, _regrettant sa question_ : « Natsuki veut me demander quelque chose ? »

N_, me fixant avec un regard brulant_: « Je voudrais passer une bonne soirée »

S, _perdue_ : « Je ne comprends pas »

N, _soupirant _: « T'es vraiment coincée mais tellement belle Princesse… »

S_, sur un air contrarié_ : « Ne… »

N, _la coupant avec une pointe de moquerie_ : « …. M'appelle pas comme ça, je sais je sais, tu te répètes. Alors chez toi ou chez moi ? »

S, _espérant avoir mal compri_s: « J'ai peur de mal comprendre ton allusion »

N, _se callant davantage contre moi_ : « Tu as très bien compris. Alors ? »

S, _se décollant légèrement_ : « Ara, Natsuki ira chez elle et moi chez moi »

N, _caressant la main de Shizuru_ tout en la fixant : « Je sais que je te plais »

S, _retirant sa main_ : « Je… Ce n'est pas le cas »

Elle s'approcha de mon oreille et d'une voix douce et sensuelle elle me répond : « Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi semble tu aussi nerveuse et excitée ?»

S, _choquée par ces dires_ : « Je ne suis pas nerveuse ni … enfin je ne vois pas pourquoi je continue à parler. Bonne soirée Kuga »

Je me lève de mon siège, me dirigeant vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, je sens une pression sur mon bras et me retrouve collée au mur. Je reconnais la voix de Natsuki me dire : « Pourquoi refuse tu de prendre du bon temps ? »

S, _la repoussant légèrement_ : « Lâche-moi… », Elle s'exécuta mais me répond

N, _blasée_ : « Pff tu finiras seule si tu continu comme ça… Je vais quand même te montrer ce que tu perds »

J'allais répliquer mais elle me bloqua avec son corps contre le mur et m'embrassa d'une manière sensuelle et j'avoue que j'ai aimé. C'est peut-être pour cela que j'ai cédé à mes envies les plus primaires. Je me souviens juste me retrouver plaquer sur ce que je présume être son lit, la laissé me toucher et me faire divinement bien l'amour et m'endormir. Quand je me suis réveillée, elle fixait le plafond, j'ai voulu un semblant de réconfort et plaça ma tête contre son torse. Elle me répondit sans plus de formalité « C'était bien, on remet ça quand tu veux ». J'ai été blessée par ces propos si crus et si peu reluisant envers ma personne. Elle ne m'avait prise que pour le sexe et je m'étais laissé faire. Je ne sais pas si je la détestais plus que je me détestais à ce moment. Je me suis alors relevée en remettant mes affaires et l'entendis me dire « T'es pas obligée de partir ». Je lui répondis d'un ton froid, vidé de toute énergie « Vous avez eu ce que vous voulez alors je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de vous ».

Quelques jours passèrent après ce moment disons « désagréable » à assumer. Assise à mon bureau, examinant un dossier, J'entends mon portable vibrer. Je regarde le message et sais qui est mon interlocuteur malgré un numéro non répertorié dans mon portable « On remet ça Beauté ?»

Je ne réponds pas mais mon portable vibre de nouveau m'indiquant un autre sms. Je souffle légèrement mais suis tentée de regarder « Allez Princesse t'es partie en coup de vent me laissant sur ma faim »

Ignorant les propos toujours aussi déplacés je lui réponds « Je ne sais pas où vous avez eu ce numéro mais je vous prierais de ne plus l'utiliser »

Un autre sms « J'me suis occupée de ta voiture, j'te rappelle. J'arrêterais de l'utiliser si tu me réponds oui »

Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer, j'ai du travail alors je décide d'utiliser la menace « Vous savez que c'est du harcèlement morale ? Je pourrais vous poursuivre pour cela surtout que j'ai des preuves »

La réponse me laissa sans voix « Tu me menace beauté ? Je t'intéresse tant que cela pour que tu veuilles que je m'éloigne de toi ? »

Un autre sms « Tu sais où me trouver si tu peux plus attendre »

J'ai alors coupé mon portable. Elle pense qu'elle m'intéresse ? Elle n'a aucun savoir vivre et se débarrasse des filles comme un vulgaire kleenex… J'ai repris mon travail là où je m'étais arrêtée.

De retour à mon appartement, je rallume mon téléphone. Pas d'autre sms de Natsuki mais un message de Reito « As-tu réfléchi à ma proposition ?». Je décide de l'appeler

Reito_, quelque peu soucieux_: « Shizuru ? J'ai essayé de te joindre mais ton téléphone était coupé »

S, _cherchant une excuse_: « Pardonne-moi, je voulais me concentrer sur mon travail »

R, _réitérant sa demande_: « Et pour ma proposition ?»

S_, choisissant les bons mots_: « Je regrette Reito mais je ne suis pas intéressée, tu es important pour moi mais pas de cette manière »

R, _vexé_ : « Tu sais combien de femme aimerais être à ta place Shizuru ? »

S, _d'une voix calme_: « Je suis désolée »

R, _cherchant à faire culpabiliser Shizuru_: « Tu ne penses qu'à ton travail Shizuru mais il y a un monde après celui-ci. Tu veux vraiment finir seule et sans attache ? »

S, _essayant de garder son calme_: « Bien que je t'apprécie, je ne te permets pas de me dicter ma conduite »

R_, avec un ton sec et froid:_ « Tu vas le regretter d'avoir refusé mes avances ».

S, _étonnée par ce changement de ton_: « Serait-ce une menace ? »

R, _toujours glacial_ : « Juste une observation. Personnellement je ne pense pas que tu arriveras à prendre ou donner du plaisir à une personne vu ton obsession maladive du travail bien fait »

S, _déçue du comportement excessif de Reito_: « Je préfère raccrocher Reito. Bonne soirée »

Ce coup de fil m'avait irrité et pourtant en regardant autour de moi, j'étais seule, toujours seule. C'est peut-être pour cela que j'ai quitté rapidement mon appartement et que je suis arrivée devant un autre. Je n'ai pas réfléchi sur mes actes, je voulais prouver à Reito que quelqu'un me désire, même si ce n'est que pour le sexe, elle me désire. J'ai cogné et n'ai pas pris la peine de saluer mon hôte qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je me suis glissée dans son appartement et commença à retirer mes vêtements devant ses yeux ne me quittant pas. J'étais nue devant elle et lui dis sans plus de considération « Tu me veux Natsuki ? Alors prend-moi. »

Cette phrase fût le début d'une longue série de rencontres sexuelles entre Natsuki et moi. Je ne lui parlais pas, voulant juste ressentir qu'elle me désirait. De son côté, elle n'avait pas l'air contre. Mon comportement me dégoutais au plus haut point mais j'avais besoin je ne sais pour quelle raison de le faire. Je la voyais régulièrement, et petit à petit je m'accommodais de cette « relation ». Les premières fois, je cherchais un contact après l'amour mais comprenant que Natsuki ne faisait pas dans le sentimental, je cessais petit à petit. Tout était rodé. Je la voyais, on faisait l'amour de façon plus ou moins désireuse en fonction de ma journée. Et une fois fini, je me rhabillais et m'en allais sachant que mon hôte ne voulait rien d'autre. Cependant au fils des semaines, elle me semblait différente. Contrairement au début, elle dormait quand je m'en allais, étant parfois collée à moi ou me tenant dans ces bras. Parfois après l'acte, je la sentais me caresser doucement les cheveux ou déposer un baiser brûlant dans mon cou, sur ma joue ou sur mon front. Mais ayant compris dès le début que Natsuki était dénudée de sentiments, je ne faisais pas plus attention à cela.

Cela faisait deux mois que notre petit jeu avait été mise en place. Je sortais de mon bureau quand je me fis assaillir par un homme en colère

« C'est vous l'ordure qui a défendu cet saleté de Smith ? »

S, _déroutée par cette interpellation_ : « Je vous prierais de rester poli monsieur, je n'ai fait que mon travail »

Homme_, les nerfs à vifs_ : « Espèce de salope, cet ordure a violé ma fille, ma fille et il l'a laissé pour morte. Comment osez- vous vous regarder dans une glace sans avoir envie de vomir »

A ceci, il me cracha au visage. Un des agents de sécurité voyant la scène l'a interpellé mais je n'ai pas porté plainte, je comprenais sa douleur, et malgré ce qu'il pensait moi aussi ça me dégouté. Je me sentais vide et seule d'un coup. Personne ne m'attendait chez moi et j'avais peur. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête à ce moment-là mais je me suis mise à marcher vers un immeuble et les larmes aux yeux cogner à une porte. Quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, je vis une femme en soutien-gorge et pantalon me répondre : « Et bien princesse je…. Tout va bien ? » Voyant sa tenue, je lui dis tout bas les yeux dans le vide « Je suis désolée vous êtes apparemment occupée je vais te laisser ». Avant que je ne puisse me retourner elle me retint par le bras et me fit rentrer chez elle « Nao, on finira notre sport plus tard, j'ai un truc à régler ». Je vis alors une fille éteindre la télé et descendre d'un plateau à terre « Je vois, une affaire ? ». Kuga, la regarda avec un air glaciale ce qui eut pour résultat une jeune femme se rhabillant et sortant rapidement de l'appartement sans un mot. Natsuki se dirigea alors vers une autre pièce puis revint vers moi habillée d'un t-shirt et avec un verre. « C'est du brandy je n'ai pas de thé ». Elle me tendit le verre et je l'ai bu d'une traite. Elle me dit avec ce qui semblait être de l'inquiétude « te souler résoudra pas tes problèmes » mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Je me relevai et commença à l'embrasser furieusement. J'avais besoin de penser à autre chose. Contre toute attente, elle me repoussa légèrement et m'incita à me rasseoir.

N, _calmement :_ « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée » me dit-elle tout en prenant place à côté de moi

S, _essayant de masquer ses émotions_ : « Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu penses. Tu en as envie non ? »

N, _troublée par Shizuru_: « Je… »

S_, la coupant, frustrée_: « Evidemment que oui, tu ne penses qu'à ça »

N, _essayant de ne pas s'énerver_: « Je n'abuserais jamais de toi, ni d'aucune autre femme. Tu me crois démuni de moral c'est ton choix mais je ne ferais jamais ça »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je l'ai giflé et ensuite ai commencé à pleurer. Contre tout attente elle me prit dans ces bras et me murmura « Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais tu peux rester ici, tu ne risques rien ». Après quelques temps j'ai dû m'endormir et me suis réveillée le lendemain, dans son lit en sous vêtement. Je suis sortie de la chambre à la recherche de mes vêtements, pliés sur le canapé. Je commençais à me rhabiller quand j'entendis une voix derrière moi « ça va mieux qu'hier ? »

Je ne lui ai pas répondu. Après m'être rhabiller correctement, je lui dis d'une voix triste et déçue : « Je ne pensais pas que tu abuserais de ma faiblesse mais à voir dans quelle état je me suis réveillée ce matin, je sais que toutes tes paroles sont justes des belles paroles ».

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répliquer et sortis de son appartement. Je voulais me cacher. J'ai appelé le bureau pour leur signaler mon absence et suis retournée chez moi. Je ne suis pas sortie pendant plus de 5 jours, ne prêtant pas attention à mon téléphone, je me sentais sale et tellement triste. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse alors je suis enfin sortie direction un endroit où je savais être bien accueilli. Arrivée à destination, j'étais pâle et tremblante. Je sentis quelqu'un me tirer dans un renforcement à l'écart des regards me dévisageant et me dire « Mlle Fujino, est-ce-que tout vas bien ? »

Je revenais à moi et sourire à la personne du mieux que je pouvais « Oui Mai tout va bien ». J'ai vu à son air qu'elle ne me croyait pas et honnêtement il fallait être aveugle pour croire à ce mensonge. Mai m'apporta un thé vert et commença à parler de tout et de m'importe quoi, essayant sans doute de m'occuper l'esprit. Petit à petit je me suis détendue et lui répondis face aux multiples discussions abordées. En fixant l'heure, je remarquais qu'il se faisait tard. J'allais me lever quand j'entendis « Mai t'es là ? ». J'avais reconnu cette voix. Face à mon air cadavérique, Mai me dit « Restez là un instant, je reviens ». En pilote automatique, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répliquer que la porte était déjà refermée à moitié. J'entendais par ailleurs, la discussion de Mai avec Natsuki et ne put m'empêcher de m'avancer pour entendre la discussion.

M, _fixant son amie_ : « Tout va bien Natsuki ? »

N, _l'air penaud_ : « J'ai fait une connerie Mai »

M, _surprise _: « Quel genre de connerie ? »

N, _regardant le sol_ : « Grave, j'suis dans la merde Mai »

M, _haussant légèrement le ton_ : « Qu'est-ce-que tu as encore fait ?»

N, _se frottant l'arrière du cou_ : « Je… tu te souviens de notre discussion de la semaine dernière »

M, _secouant la tête en signe de désaccord _: « Comment je pourrais oublier ? Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, tu ne devrais pas coucher avec tout ce qui te plaît »

N, _adaptant une position défensive_ : « Bah justement je le fais pas, enfin je le fais pu »

M, _surprise _: « Et depuis quand ? »

N, _un léger sourire :_ « environs deux mois »

M, _vexée d'avoir été mise à l'écart_ : « Tu as rencontré quelqu'un et tu ne m'en as pas parlé !»

N, _se défendant tant bien que mal_ : « Mais ce n'est pas ça… au début quand on se voyait je lui ai fait comprendre que je ne voulais pas de relation mais … cette femme…. Enfin j'ai essayé de voir d'autre femme mais au moment d'aller plus loin je…. Bloquée… Mais te fous pas de moi Mai ! »

M_, ayant du mal à se contenir :_ « Je ne vois pas le problème d'être amoureuse Natsuki »

N, _triste_ : « Elle ne veut pas de ça et en plus j'pense qu'elle voudra pu rien tout court »

M, _essayant de reprendre son sérieux_ : « Comment ça ? »

N, _refixant le sol_ : « Bah y'a eu un petit problème y'a 5 jours »

M_, encourageant Natsuki_ : « Explique-moi »

N, _se remémorant la situation_ : « Bah elle est arrivée en pleure chez moi et Nao était là. Alors elle a cru que moi et Nao ont… »

M, _la coupant Natsuki, ne voulant pas imaginer la scène_ : « Elle saurait qui est Nao pour toi, elle n'aurait jamais eu cette idée »

N, _reprenant son explication_ : « ouai enfin bref j'ai viré Nao et elle voulait qu'on… enfin tu vois quoi mais je n'ai pas voulu elle était totalement out, je n'allais pas profiter d'elle »

M, _souriant au caractère attentionné de son amie_ : « C'est tout à ton honneur mais je ne vois pas où est le problème »

N, _faisant quelque pas de droite à gauche_ : « Bah elle s'est endormie d'un coup alors je l'ai couché sur mon canapé et l'ai veillé mais vers 2h du mat elle a commencé à trembler et elle avait de la température alors j'ai fait ce que les sœurs nous avait appris quand on avait de la fièvre…»

M, _essayant de traduire_ : « Prendre un bain froid? »

N, _secouant la tête face à l'insinuation de Mai_ : « Mais non ! Déshabiller la personne et te coller à elle pour qu'elle régule sa respiration sur la tienne. Donc j'ai fait ça et elle s'est calmée. Mais au matin elle a pété un plomb quand elle s'est réveillée en soutif-culotte dans mon lit »

M, _étonnée_ : « Dans ton lit ? »

N, _répondant comme si la réponse était évidente_ : « Bah oui, j'me suis dit qu'elle y serait mieux que dans le canapé non ? »

M, _comprenant le problème_ : « Laisse-moi deviner, elle a cru que t'avais profité d'elle »

Hochement de la tête de Natsuki

M, _secouant la tête face à cette situation délicate_: « Mets-toi un peu à sa place aussi…. Tu devrais l'appeler et lui expliquer. C'est la seule chose à faire »

N, _tapant du pied dans un objet imaginaire pour calmer sa frustration_ : « Je ne peux pas faire ça et pis elle croit que je l'a prend que pour le cul »

M, _haussant de nouveau le ton_ : « et la faute à qui ? »

N, _capitulant_ : « Je…. J'suis dans la merde »

M, _avec un léger sourire_ : « Je l'a connait ? »

N, _haussant les épaules :_ « Vite fait »

M_, essayant de réconforter Natsuki_ : « Allez dis-moi qui c'est, je pourrais peut-être plaider ta cause »

N, triste _avec un léger rire_ : « Plaider c'est le mot »

M, _perdue_ : « Comment ça ? »

N, _respirant pour ce donner du courage_ : « C'est Shizuru »

M, _sous le choc_ : « Attends Maître Fujino ? … Tu sais quoi Natsuki, tu devrais allez dans la réserve maintenant »

N, _ne comprend rien au sourire qu'affiché Mai :_ « Je… quoi ? »

M_, la poussant vers la pièce puis quittant les lieux_ : « Vas-y tu me remercieras plus tard »

J'entendis des pas s'avancer vers moi mais j'étais piégée, il n'y avait qu'une sortie alors je devais l'affronter. La porte s'ouvrit et je vis sa surprise. Rougissante elle me dit « T'as tout entendu ? »

Je n'arrivais pas à parler, je me sentais ridicule d'avoir remis en cause ses dires. En y réfléchissant, durant ces derniers mois en sa compagnie, elle me m'a jamais mal traité ou fais du mal. Elle ne m'a jamais menti non plus, même si parfois je n'appréciais pas la vérité, je la connaissais. Je répondis juste par un hochement de tête. Elle s'approcha de moi mais s'arrêta à 50cm de moi « Je… n'arrive pas… à faire confiance…Mon père nous a fait beaucoup de mal… je …. Mai a réussi à me supporter malgré…. Mon caractère solitaire mais c'est la seule…..enfin la fille que tu as vu l'autre jour, Nao, est….. Comme moi…. Enfin elle a vécu la même chose que moi alors…. Elle me comprend aussi… » Sa déclaration était hésitante et j'ai vu de la détresse dans ces yeux. Je pense être une privilégiée pour qu'elle m'ouvre son cœur de cette manière.

« Je….. Je voudrais vraiment te faire confiance Shizuru »

Je me suis avancée et lui ai caressé la joue meurtri 5 jours auparavant par mon emportement. Je me sentais mieux d'un coup et lui murmura « Pardonne-moi Natsuki, j'ai eu peur que… » Elle me sourit tristement en me répondant « Je sois comme lui ». Comprenant son allusion, je me suis collée à elle et lui dis « Je n'ai pas peur de cela, je sais que tu ne me feras jamais aucun mal Natsuki, j'ai eu peur parce que je n'avais aucun souvenir de la soirée »

Puis je repris en lui caressant doucement la joue jusqu'à sa mâchoire « Je suis prête à te faire confiance et à t'aider pour que tu me fasses confiance Natsuki, alors aides-moi à être quelqu'un digne de ta confiance». Elle se cala alors davantage vers moi, je sentis son souffle contre ma nuque puis sur mes lèvres. Elle m'embrassa tendrement, ce baiser était bien différent des autres que nous avions partagé. Plus doux, plus long et surtout plus vrai. Je me sentais vraiment sereine et bien dans ces bras si doux mais si durs à la fois. Je ne voulais pas que cela s'arrête, c'était la première fois que je me sentais si bien avec elle et d'ailleurs avec quelqu'un. Un bruit externe à notre monde est venu soudain nous faire reprendre pieds. En regardant derrière Natsuki, je vis Mai quelque peu embarrassée «Je suis désolée mais Tate m'attend, je dois fermer le restaurant ». Nous nous sommes excusées, moi avec un sourire, Natsuki, rouge comme une tomate d'être surprise je présume. Après avoir quitté le restaurant, nous nous sommes dirigées vers son appartement. Elle m'invita à entrer puis je la vis quelque peu mal à l'aise «Tu veux faire quoi ? »

S, _amusée : _« Natsuki a une idée ? »

N, _rougissante : _« Je…. Non… enfin je ne sais pas ce que l'on doit faire »

S, _ne pouvant masquer un petit rire_ : « Nous devrions aller dormir, il se fait tard qu'en pense-tu ? »

N, acquiesça et se dirigea vers sa chambre, en ressortant avec un long t-shirt « Pour te changer »

Je pris le vêtement avec un sourire. Une fois changée, je m'installe dans le lit et l'attend. Elle arrive quelque temps après muni d'un boxer noir et d'un débardeur. J'ai été étonnée qu'elle se colle contre moi sans rien dire ni tentée. C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais dans son lit dans cette situation. Elle a dû sentir mon malaise car elle me dit tout en caressant mon dos «Je veux apprendre à te connaitre autrement que par le sexe. Alors je préfère dormir ce soir sauf si tu veux vraiment le faire ». Je me suis contentée de me coller contre son torse chaud l'embrassant chastement à l'endroit où mes lèvres avaient accès et de passer mes mains autour de sa taille. « Je suis satisfaite comme cela, je n'ai pas besoin de plus » ont été les seules mots que j'ai prononcé avant de m'endormir.

Les jours se succédèrent, Natsuki et moi avions trouvé un équilibre. Je l'aimais de tout mon être et était heureuse de savoir qu'elle me retournait mes sentiments. Parfois même, je me disais qu'elle m'aimait beaucoup plus que l'amour que j'affichais à son égard. Elle était une femme attentionnée, essayant de toujours faire de son mieux pour embellir mes journées même quand les siennes étaient un désastre. Elle me faisait me sentir la plus belle, la plus intelligente et la plus aimée des femmes et j'étais comblée. Enfin pas tout à fait, je voulais quelque chose que tous les couples rêvent d'avoir une fois leurs quotidien mise en place. Nous en parlions que rarement et à chaque fois elle détournait la discussion « Je n'ai pas eu de référence adulte alors je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée » Voilà sur quoi finissais le débat mais jamais elle ne m'a signalé qu'elle ne voulait pas. Je voulais un enfant, qui ai mon sang mais aussi le sien. Sans doute cette envie a été accentuée lors de la réalisation de la première parthénogénèse humaine au Japon quelque mois avant que celle-ci ne devienne une obsession chez moi. Je n'étais donc renseignée, seule, pour comprendre les risques et surtout s'il était possible d'apporter une part de Natsuki dans ce projet. A ma grande surprise, la réponse avait été une affirmation. _L'ADN peut être fragmenté et modifié m'avait répondu le docteur mais les chances de réussites sont faibles, de l'ordre de 3%. _Sans demander l'avis de ma belle j'ai récupéré son ADN gisant un peu partout dans mon appartement, cheveux, salive etc., une vrai détective cherchant des indices et ai amené le tout à un proche de la famille FUJINO. _La renommée a parfois du bon…_

Après quelque mois d'essai en secret, je n'y croyais plus. Les multiples fausses couches que j'avais faites après quelques jours d'implantation m'avaient affaibli et démoralisée. Natsuki, ne comprenait pas ma baisse de morale durant cette période et à tout fait pour me faire savoir qu'elle est là et qu'elle m'aime. Et cela me rendait encore plus triste de ne pas pouvoir lui donner ce précieux cadeau.

Un soir ma vie a basculé. J'étais rentrée beaucoup plus tard et pourtant pas de trace de Natsuki. Je décide de me relaxer dans le sofa en attendant ma belle mais suis coupée dans mon élan par des coups à la porte. Je me souviens qu'à ce moment-là j'ai pensé _Ara Natsuki a encore oublié ces clés._ Je fus surprise de voir deux agents de polices à ma porte me saluer « Maître Fujino ? »

S, _surprise_ : « Oui c'est pourquoi ? »

Agent : « Police de Fuuka, nous aimerions nous entretenir avec vous »

S : « Je connais ce genre d'interrogatoire, à quoi cela rime-t-il ? »

Agent : « C'est à propos de l'un de vos clients, nous avons retrouvé sa moto dans la mer. Il semblerait que ceci est dû à un accident de sortie de route au niveau du pont est. »

S : « Quel est le nom de ce client ? »

Agent : « les papiers du véhicule sont au nom de Kuga, Natsuki Kuga, Maître »

Je me suis écroulée au sol, rattrapée in extrémis par l'autre policier. Je tremblais de tous mes membres mais réussi à poser la question que je redoutais le plus « Où est-elle ? »

Agent : « Nous sommes en train de drainer la partie où nous avons retrouvé la moto mais des témoins ont vu la chute et il est peu probable voire impossible d'être en vie après une telle chute. Il est fort probable que les poursuites dont elle faisait l'objet soient définitivement abandonnées »

Je n'arrivais pas à assimiler les informations, les agents me regardèrent avec incompréhension. Sans doute ne comprenaient-ils pas pourquoi je suis autant affectée par la disparition de Natsuki. Ils voyaient en elle une cliente, notre relation n'étant pas dévoilée pour des soucis d'éthiques. Je me souviens avoir refermé la porte. J'avais la nausée et je commençais à avoir chaud, sans doute sous le choc de cette nouvelle. Le lendemain, j'étais vraiment mal, je n'arrivais pas à accepter que Natsuki ne rentrerais plus dans mon appartement, qu'elle était mo…. Je n'arrive même pas à le penser. La nausée revenait alors je me suis rendue à l'hôpital. On m'a fait une prise de sang pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez moi. Après un peu d'attente, on m'isola dans une pièce et le médecin en face de moi me dit « Félicitation, vous êtes enceinte de 4 semaines ».

Je suis rentrée chez moi après cette nouvelle. Je ne savais pas si je devais être heureuse ou pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'avais enfin réussi à concevoir un enfant. La première pensée qui me vint fût « Je dois l'annoncer à Natsuki ». Natsuki…. Comment faire face à ce bonheur avec une telle douleur ?

Après deux semaines sans nouvelle de Natsuki, ni de découverte de son corps, les policiers ont cessés de chercher. L'affaire était close. Je me sentais seule, tellement seule, mais pourtant, je ne lui suis pas. Nous sommes deux maintenant, et malgré la douleur que j'éprouvais, je voulais continuer à me battre, pas pour moi, mais pour l'enfant que je portais.

Les mois sont passées assez vite jusqu'à la naissance de ma fille, Hikari. J'avais fait une grosse partie de mon deuil mais son absence se faisait toujours ressentir. Ma fille ressemble vraiment à Natsuki. Elle possède cependant mes yeux. Voir cet enfant, me permet de me sentir mieux, plus sereine car une partie de Natsuki vit en elle et me permet de vraiment faire mon deuil.

Ma fille a aujourd'hui deux ans et demi. Je n'ai pas cherché à remplacer Natsuki, je vis seule avec ma fille et cela me suffit amplement. Un jour, je me trouvais dans mon appartement, Hikari se trouvant à l'école. J'étais dans la cuisine en train de me préparer du thé quand je sentis deux bras s'enrouler autour de moi. D'instinct j'émis un cri qui fut étouffé par une main. J'entendis alors une voix qui m'acheva « C'est moi, ne crie pas, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ». Je sentis l'emprise sur ma bouche s'éloignée. Je n'osais pas me retourner, mes larmes commençaient déjà à couler. Elle le fit pour moi et là j'ai cru que j'avais perdu l'esprit. Natsuki était devant moi, en vie.

S, en larmes, perdue : « Natsuki….. »

N, la tenant fermement : « Reste avec moi Shizuru, je dois te parler, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps »

Elle me conduisit dans le salon et s'assied à côté de moi. Voyant que j'étais plus que choquée, elle me prit les mains et me dis

N : « Tu ne dois pas dire que tu m'as vu, à personne, même à Mai et Nao, compris ? »

S, _revenant à elle_ : « Je…. Je ne comprends pas »

N, _fixant l'heure_ : « Je vais te dire la vérité alors écoute moi bien car je ne pourrais pas le répéter deux fois, le temps presse Shizuru. Mon père est à l'origine de ce bordel. Je sais qui l'a tué mais je ne peux pas te le dire, je ne veux pas que tu sois leur cible alors le FBI m'a mis sous leur protection. Ils ont tous organisés, de ma soi-disant mort jusqu'à mon changement d'identité. Je ne savais pas que ça prendrait autant de temps pour les coincés. Je ne devais pas venir mais je ne pouvais plus ne pas te voir. Alors attends-moi tu veux ? »

S, perdue : « Je ne te comprends pas. Tu es la cible de qui ? »

N, _essayant de minimiser les infos_ : « Mon père avait des dettes et il est mort parce qu'il ne les a pas remboursé. C'est un règlement de compte, je ne t'en dirais pas plus »

Je la vis se lever, mais je ne pouvais la laisser sans aller de nouveau. Je me suis accrochée à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage, ne voulant pas la perdre de nouveau

N, _me caressant les cheveux_ : «Je dois repartir avant qu'ils me retrouvent. N'oublie pas que je t'aime Shizuru »

Je la vis remettre sa capuche mais je ne pus m'empêcher de dire « Je te reverrais ? »

Elle me sourit tristement puis revient sur ces pas et me donna un baiser plein d'amour, si pur, si authentique, me signalant que ces sentiments étaient toujours aussi forts à mon égard « Je te ferais savoir quand tu pourras me rejoindre. Je veux juste que tu sois à l'abri Shizuru alors je t'en prie attend moi »

Sur cette phrase, elle sortit de l'appartement mais je vis son trousseau de clé accroché à côté du mien, signe qu'elle ne repassera pas ses portes avant un bon moment « Je t'attendrais Natsuki » sont les seules mots que j'ai réussi à prononcer avant d'éclater en sanglots. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de lui parler de notre fille. A cette pensée, je me rappelais qu'il serait bientôt l'heure d'aller chercher Hikari à l'école « pour elle, je dois être forte pour ma fille ». Cette enfant qui a besoin de moi, son repère, son modèle, je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

Plus d'un an passa après cette rencontre, et je désespérais de revoir un jour Natsuki. Je souriais à la vue de ma fille proche de son 4ème anniversaire ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à ma moitié. Hikari commençait à devenir curieuse sur le sujet, sans doute une partie de moi que je lui avais transmise en plus de mon Kyoto ben et mes yeux. Je ne savais pas comment répondre à ses multiples questions sur Natsuki alors je lui répondais souvent « tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande. Sois patiente ». Une façon pour moi de clore le sujet sans mentir à ma fille. Elle ne semblait pas satisfaite de la réponse mais se contenta de se dirigeait vers la télé et de l'allumer. J'ai repris mon travail quand on sonna à la porte.

Homme : « Un recommandé pour vous Madame. Une signature s'il vous plaît »

L'expéditeur était un certain Kruger. Je ne connaissais personne de ce nom mais décida d'accepter le recommandé. Après avoir remercié le facteur, je me suis rassise et ouvert le courrier. Dedans, il y avait un billet d'avion et un passeport où je pouvais y voir ma photo mais lu « Shizuru Viola ». Je regardais le billet d'avion, le vol était prévu pour dans un mois, jour pour jour.

Je savais qui était derrière tout cela mais à quoi cela rimait-il ? Sortant de ma transe, je sentis ma fille me tapoter le genou avec un air inquiet. J'ai pris l'ensemble des pièces et les ai déposés sur la table en face de moi puis pris ma fille sur moi pour la câliner et ainsi la rassurer.

Le soir, après avoir couché Hikari, je restais là à regarder le passeport et le billet d'avion. Après plus de 2h à le fixait, je saisis mon téléphone et appela un de mes contacts.

Un homme décrocha « oui ? »

S, _se frottant le front_ : « J'ai besoin d'un service Mike »

Homme : « Je vous écoute »

S, _décidée _: « Vous avez toujours des contacts dans le milieu »

Homme : « Je… je suis en liberté surveillée, je… »

S, _impatiente _: « Oui ou non Mike, c'est urgent »

Homme : « Je… oui »

S, _se rendant compte de la gravité de son acte_ : « Combien de temps vous faudra-t-il et combien ? »

Homme : « Pas plus de 3 semaines pour de la bonne qualité et pour le prix je ne sais pas »

S, _voulant finir cette transaction au plus vite_ : « Votre prix sera le mien, je vous envoie les pièces nécessaires à la réalisation demain à la première heure. Je suis pressée »

Homme : « Si on me demande, je suis au courant de rien. De même, ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai fourni »

S_, directe_ : « Faîtes ce que je vous demande et personne ne saura au courant. »

J'ai ensuite raccroché. Si cela venait à ce savoir, je perdais mon travail à coup sûr et finirais en prison, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière.

Je me rendais à l'aéroport avec Hikari à mes côtés. Ma fille est intelligente et a bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle resta silencieuse. En regardant dans le rétroviseur je lui dis « Je sais que tu te poses des questions mon cœur mais Maman ne peut pas y répondre tout de suite. Mais je te promets que j'y répondrais. D'accord ? » Elle semblait rassuré et me fis un de ses sourires qui montrait que toutes peurs étaient envolés. A l'aéroport, je tendis mon billet puis après les vérifications et les formalités nous nous sommes envolées vers Tahiti. Ma fille avait sombré dans un profond sommeil, ce qui me permettait d'éviter les questions j'en suis sûre multiples de celle-ci. Arrivée à destination, je me dirigeais vers la sortie avec à mes côtés ma fille encore somnolente. Je repensais à ce que je laissais derrière moi

_« Félicitation, nous sommes heureux de vous compter parmi nous Mademoiselle Fujino »_….. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'à ce moment précis, ma vie aurait basculé… Je ne regrette pourtant pas mes choix….Je peux sortir de cet aéroport et me dirigeait vers cette femme qui m'attend, sans regret, car je sais au fond de moi que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Natsuki étais là, tournant en rond, jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'aperçoit. Elle se précipita vers moi et allait m'embrasser quand elle nota la présence d'Hikari. Elle m'interrogea du regard. Je lui souris tout en fouillant dans mon sac. Hikari s'était collée à moi de manière apeurée face à la femme en face d'elle lui ressemblant étrangement. Tout en tenant devant moi la chose que je cherchais dans mon sac, je m'abaissais pour prendre ma fille dans mes bras sachant qu'une nouvelle vie nous attendez.

Natsuki ouvrit le passeport que je lui avais donné et dis à voix haute « Hikari Kruger Viola »


	2. Chapter 2

**Epilogue**

J'étais là à fixer cette enfant de 4 ans s'accrochant désespérant à sa mère. Oui, quelques jours avaient passé depuis le moment où Shizuru m'avait rejointe avec comme elle me dit « une surprise embellissant sa vie et maintenant notre vie ». Pour ma part, je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Déjà avec un adulte, aligner plus de 10 mots était de l'ordre du miracle alors avec un enfant….

Hikari semblait partager les mêmes sentiments à mon égard, elle restait accrochée le plus clair de son temps à Shizuru et quand je me trouvais proche de Shizuru, elle s'occupait avec ses jouets tout en me fixant avec ce regard que je connais si bien, signalant que je mourrais d'une mort atroce si je fais du mal à ma femme. Elle avait hérité de mon fichu caractère protecteur et sachant comment sont têtus les Kuga…. Enfin les Kruger, j'appréhende de la voir grandir….

Shizuru était le pilier central de cette famille. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde et suis contente qu'elle m'ait rejointe. Quant à Hikari, Shizuru est sa mère alors évidemment qu'elle l'aime. Mais entre nous, je ne sais pas comment transcrire nos sentiments mutuels. Je suis une étrangère pour cette enfant et elle n'est pas vraiment prête à me parler alors je ne bouge pas. Faut dire que je ne sais pas quoi faire ou dire alors peut-être que cette situation me convient.

Pourtant, Hikari a essayé de me parler, comprenant que j'étais son deuxième parent mais j'ai eu du mal à assimiler notre première discussion familiale. Nous étions tranquillement assises dans le canapé Shizuru et moi, s'entrelaçant tranquillement quand Hikari nous regarda bizarrement. Ma belle pris alors la parole :

S : « Quelque chose ne va pas Hikari ? »

Hikari : « Pourquoi vous faîtes toujours ça ? »

S : « Faire quoi mon cœur ? »

Hikari : « Des bisous et des câlins »

S : « Parce que Natsuki et moi nous nous aimons. Regarde Maman te fais aussi des câlins et des bisous, c'est normal Hikari»

Hikari : « Mais Maman, Papa ne me fait jamais de câlins, ni de bisous »

Face à l'appellation, j'ai failli tomber du canapé. Shizuru a senti mon malaise plus que visible

S : « Hikari, Natsuki n'est pas ton papa »

Hikari : « Pourquoi ? »

S : « Natsuki est une femme donc elle ne peut pas être ton papa »

Hikari : « Bah c'est qui alors ?»

S : « Hikari reste polie. Natsuki est ta deuxième Maman »

Hikari : « Mais je ne veux pas de deux mamans, J'aime Maman moi. Mes copains à l'école m'ont dit qu'il fallait un Papa et une Maman pour avoir un bébé, c'est vrai Maman ? »

J'en avais assez entendu. Comment cette enfant pourrait me considérer comme autre chose qu'une femme lui piquant sa mère. Hikari est très intelligente pour son âge et a hérité de la curiosité de Shizuru, ce qui soit dit en passant risque d'être difficile à gérer si en grandissant, elle se montre aussi persuasive que sa mère. Je pris mon blouson mais sentis un bras sur mon épaule

S : « C'est un enfant Natsuki, il faut lui expliquer les choses. Elle comprendra en vieillissant que tu n'es pas son père mais sa mère »

N : « J'suis moi-même un peu larguée Shizuru alors ce n'est rien. Et puis je ne m'attendais pas à être quelque chose d'important pour cette enfant … »

S : « Mais tu es importante, pour moi et pour notre fille. Tu dois prendre soin de ta famille Natsuki »

N : « Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est d'avoir une famille »

S : « Mais tu en as une là »

N : « Je… je vais faire un tour, ne m'attends pas pour dormir. »

Je n'attendais pas qu'elle me réponde. Shizuru est une femme aimante et passionnée, essayant depuis nos retrouvailles de combler le manque de mon absence. Mais ce que j'ai remarqué en l'espace de ces quelques jours, c'est qu'elle était beaucoup plus forte et au final qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas besoin de moi. Quand je regardais Shizuru avec Hikari, le tableau était complet. Moi, je ne faisais que partie de l'arrière-plan. Je ne reniais pas Hikari, loin de moi cette idée, juste ne savais pas quoi faire, de quoi parler ou encore me comporter comme un parent et même une mère. Je ne me souviens pas de mes premières années de ma vie et donc ne me souviens pas de comment ma mère se comportait avec moi. En grandissant, je n'étais presque jamais à la maison. Quand mon père rentrait ivre à la maison, ma mère me demandait d'aller dormir dans la cabane se situant dans les bois. C'était ma cachette et mon repère. Ma mère me rejoignait souvent tard dans la nuit ou tôt le matin en masquant ses ecchymoses ou sa peur. Mais même à 10 ans, je comprenais ce qu'il se passait. Alors à 14ans quand je me suis réveillée dans cette même cabane, sans voir ma mère auprès de moi, j'ai compris qu'elle était morte. Ses souvenirs sont les seules que j'ai de ma mère, une femme battue cherchant à protéger sa fille. Alors comment pourrais-je comprendre ce qu'attend un enfant comblé d'amour par sa mère l'ayant mise au monde ? J'ai pensé à demander des conseils à Shizuru mais si j'ai quelque chose d'égal à mon amour pour elle, c'est bien ma fierté….

J'avais fait le pâté de maisons et suis retombée sur mes pas. Je décidais de rentrer, la nuit ne porte définitivement pas conseil. Ma femme et ma fille étaient déjà couchées. Je me suis endormie aussi vite que cette pensée.

Quelques semaines passèrent et avec une aide plus que présente de Shizuru, Hikari avait enfin compris que je n'étais pas un homme mais une femme. J'avais donc proposé à Shizuru de lâcher l'affaire sur l'explication de « deuxième maman » et avait pris mon courage à deux mains pour dire à ma fille. « Appelle moi Natsuki, Hikari, c'est suffisant ». Je ne sais pas qui j'essayais de convaincre avec cette phrase. Ma fille n'arrivais même pas à me considérer comme un parent alors peut-être qu'avec le temps… Je préfère largement le terme « Natsuki » que « papa » me rappelant bien trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Un jour, j'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de toute mon existence : j'ai fait la cuisine pour Shizuru.

Résultat ma douce a eu une intoxication alimentaire. Je l'ai amenée à l'hôpital aussi rapidement que j'ai pu malgré le regard froid de ma fille, croyant que j'ai délibérément essayé de tuer sa mère. Bref, Shizuru a eu le droit à un lavement d'estomac et devait rester toute une nuit à l'hôpital en surveillance. Je pense qu'à ce moment-là, ma fille et moi avons eu la même pensée « Comment survivre sans Shizuru ? »

Hikari m'en voulant pour ma cuisine et moi, ne sachant pas comment me comporter. Avant de partir de la chambre, Shizuru me regarda avec un regard plein de tendresse et d'amour, ce qui me rassura. Le trajet jusque la maison, se fit dans le calme. Arrivée à la maison, Hikari ayant mangé avec sa mère ou plutôt le repas de sa mère à l'hôpital, se dirigea dans sa chambre sans un mot. Tout en soupirant, je me suis allongée dans le sofa et allumé la télé. Il est peu probable que j'arrive à dormir. Même si le médecin m'avait signalé que l'intoxication alimentaire été due à une mauvaise congélation, je me sentais coupable. Mais Shizuru ne craignait rien, et serait de retour demain. Je fus sortie de mes pensées par Hikari qui me tapotait le genou. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle me dit avec une voix légèrement apeurée

H : « Maman me raconte toujours une histoire avant de dormir »

J'ai remarqué son air apeuré, me revoyant plus jeune ayant peur de mon paternel malgré qu'il ne m'ait jamais vraiment frappé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai avancé ma main sur sa tête et lui est ébouriffée les cheveux tout en lui disant d'une voix douce :

N : « Amène-moi donc le livre que Maman te lis Hikari »

Elle me regarda perplexe

N : « Il y a un problème ? »

H : « Maman n'a pas de livre. Elle me raconte toujours une histoire dans mon lit »

Shizuru et son imagination…. Je ne sais pas comment je vais me sortir vivante de cette affaire mais soit, je me suis levée, direction la chambre de ma fille et attendis qu'elle prenne place dans son lit. Je la vis me regarder me donnant toute son attention. Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'imagination alors j'ai tenté « Il était une fois, une princesse… » Mais fut interrompue par une moue boudeuse qui me fait sourire. Cette mimique appartient bien à mon patrimoine génétique. Hikari me dit « J'aime pas les princesses »

N : « Et pourquoi cela ? »

H : « Elles font qu'attendre leurs princes et rester dans leur château. C'est nul »

Je ris à ce trait de caractère que je lui avais transmis

N : « Alors quel type d'histoire veux-tu ? »

H : « Maman me raconte des histoires avec des monstres mais je veux une histoire avec des loups »

J'avais vraiment du mal à ce moment précis d'imaginer Shizuru raconter une histoire de ce genre mais soit je me lance

« Il y a quelque année, un jeune louveteau été perdu et avait peur… »

H : « Pourquoi ? »

… Je crois que l'histoire va être longue « eh bien, il avait peur que son père, le grand méchant loup le retrouve alors le louveteau est parti loin pour ne pas être retrouvé. En grandissant le louveteau est devenu une louve sauvage et difficile à dresser »

H : « la louve était un grand méchant loup aussi ? »

« Non Hikari, juste une louve ne voulant pas s'attacher aux autres loups ou humains ….

Hikari m'écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention, je ne savais pas dans quelle direction, je devais amener l'histoire. « Mais un jour, la louve a rencontré une jeune femme »

H : « elle était belle la femme ? »

« Encore plus belle qu'une princesse….. Donc la louve a commencé à apprécier la femme et devenir proche d'elle. Pendant un moment, la louve se méfiait de l'humaine, elle avait peur de ressentir des sentiments forts pour elle mais petit à petit, la louve ne pouvait plus se passer de la femme alors elle s'est ouverte à l'humaine et depuis toutes les deux vivent ensemble sans aucun regret »

J'étais partie dans cette histoire, qui me ressemblait mais quand j'ai reposé mon regard sur ma fille, elle s'était endormie… expliquant les non interruptions. Je me suis alors levée et fait quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais faite, je l'ai embrassée sur le haut du front puis quittée la pièce.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, je fus sortie de mon sommeil par Hikari tirant sur les couvertures. Reprenant un peu mes esprits, je la regarde et vis ma fille à la limite de pleurer. « Je veux ma Maman ». Je ne pouvais pas attraper Hikari et me diriger à l'hôpital, c'était impossible. D'une voix qui se voulait rassurante je lui dis « Moi aussi Maman me manque. Tu veux dormir ici ? ». Pour réponse j'eus une ascension d'Hikari à travers les couvertures. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras par instinct, comme un animal cherchant à protéger son petit. L'instinct…. Voilà ce qui traduit le fait d'être mère. Voilà pourquoi Shizuru arrivait si bien à prendre soin d'Hikari, c'était par instinct maternel. Je comprenais enfin ce que Shizuru essayait de me faire comprendre à travers de insinuations ou des regards remplaçant les plus douces paroles. Je regardais ce miracle de conception qu'était Hikari. Elle s'était finalement rendormie dans mes bras, je me sentais fière de pouvoir la rassurer même sans Shizuru et m'endormis ma fille contre moi.

Le lendemain a été un peu mouvementé. J'ai dû me battre littéralement parlant avec Hikari pour qu'elle prenne son bain et pour qu'elle mange quelque chose. La petite n'avait qu'une chose en tête « Je veux voir Maman Maintenant ». Après 2h à essayer de lui expliquer que les visites ne commençaient qu'à 14h et qu'il n'était que 12h, j'ai capitulé. Ma fille sait beaucoup mieux faire le regard de la mort qui tue que moi. Je ne sais pas si je dois être fière ou apeurée. Bref, donc une fois arrivée à destination, c'est-à-dire à 13h, ma fille ne tenait plus. Une infirmière a eu l'audace de lui dire de devoir attendre pour voir sa Maman. Nous avons eu alors le droit à une moue boudeuse made in Moi, ce qui n'a pas marché alors ma petite Hikari est passée à un plan B. Elle a commencé à hoqueter en tenant son visage dans ses petites mains et face à cela l'infirmière nous a conduites à la chambre, ne voulant pas être responsable d'une crise de la petite. Les faux pleures d'Hikari proviennent bien de Shizuru. Décidément, cette petite a acquis tous nos défauts…

Arrivée dans la chambre, Shizuru était debout en train de faire sa valise. Quand elle nous vit, elle eut ce sourire si vrai, si authentique sur son visage. Hikari a couru vers elle cherchant sa dose de câlins.

Hikari dit tout naturellement à Shizuru « Je veux rentrer à la maison avec Maman et Oka san »

Je souris à cette appellation. Shizuru me regarda et me sourit en retour puis je l'embrassai tendrement sur la joue en lui disant « Notre fille a raison, rentrons chez nous pour que je puisse prendre soin de ma famille »


End file.
